A Walk in the Woods
by misto-shadow
Summary: RaiKimi Kimiko takes a walk in the woods to clear her head and ends up crying. Rai is worried when she leaves the temple so he goes to look for her. sorry I suck with summaries!


**Disclaimer- Yeah, yeah, I know I'm just a pitiful little writer with no social life and no rites to Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, don't remind me.**

Title Goes Here

She couldn't sleep. There was so much going on in her head at the moment that the only possible way for her to get some sleep was to get herself knocked out, but she really wasn't that desperate. Her body may have been, but she decided to ignore that. Kimiko sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at the moon. It was so beautiful, so pure, so, so…..magical. Not a cloud drifted in the night sky, nor were there any stars thanks to the brightness of the moon. Currently the female dragon in training was sitting on a rock in a field way out in the middle of nowhere. Really anyone could be entranced by such a sight, a lovely young lady staring at the moon, its brightness reflecting in her mystifying blue eyes. But there was only one particular guy she wanted to be mystifying, and he wasn't. Well, she assumed he wasn't. Kimiko was all alone here, the gentle wind sweeping over the giant open field and creating a soft, soothing sound. But that wasn't what the dragon of fire was thinking about. There was only one thing on her mind now, and that was him.

'_Why doesn't he notice me? Nearly every other guy we've met seems to have some sort of interest, but I don't feel like that towards them…..why did I have to fall for the cockiest guy in my life? He's such a jerk sometimes! And he's totally gorgeous…..' _Kimiko shook her head to try and clear it of the traitorous thought.

She ran her hand through her hair and dropped it back down to her knee and blinked as the wind picked up, tossing her raven colored locks about her head. Such an occurrence on such a night made Kimiko think of him even more, which was beginning to frustrate her. She shook her head again and stood, turning her gaze from the pale moon to the forest that bordered the field. That might give her some shelter from the wind, from those pesky thoughts that came about because of it. Kimiko leapt agilely down from her stony perch and walked to the woods, constantly vigilant for any signs of trouble. Realizing how stupid that was for being out in the middle of nowhere and not a soul in sight she let herself smile and walked on. The wind picked up once more, only it was fiercer this time, piercing through her thin clothing. It would've been wise for her to bring a coat.

'_Stupid Raimundo….invading my thoughts all the time! He's such a jerk, an arrogant, pigheaded, stupid, idiotic, gorgeous jerk!' _Kimiko blinked and grunted in annoyance after she rethought those last few words.

'_Well, it's true…' _At that she growled in defiance at her own thoughts.

Upon entering the forest she lit a small flame in the palm of her hand after she took note on how dense the canopy was. Even with her own element lighting her way Kimiko was still a bit creeped out because of the eerie glow her fire cast on the trees. She furrowed her brows and hardened her eyes in stubborn defiance, determined to not let a little walk in the woods at night scare her. I mean come on! She fought evil for a living! Chase Young was freakier than this! She could handle it! Kimiko nodded and kept thinking such thoughts, doing all she could to build up her courage. That is, until another traitorous thought wriggled its way into her head.

'_It wouldn't be so scary if Rai was here….' _Kimikos' eyes narrowed and her fear dissipated, leaving only annoyance behind.

"Gah! Why can't I get him out of my head!? He's just another stupid guy with another stupid killer smile and a totally hot body…" Her frustration was at its peak at this point.

"Ugh, even my own tongue has betrayed me!" Giving up on getting the dragon of wind (in training) out of her head she walked on, the fallen leaves crunching under her feet.

It was about the middle of autumn and the weather had cooled, and so had Kimikos' body. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up, mentally kicking herself for not wearing longs sleeves o a coat.

"Jeez, and I'm suppose to be the dragon of fire….I sure don't feel like it!" She shivered and kept walking, beginning to wonder where she was.

She was hoping no one would find out she had taken the golden tiger claws and left, because she was sure to get into some deep trouble if they told Master Fung. And she prayed to God he wouldn't find out on his own, but knowing their teacher he probably knew from the minute she left, and when she returned he'd be waiting to reprimand her. Her guess had been right, that Master Fung knew of her leave, but someone else did too, and he had watched her go with worry in his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'_Please be safe, Kimiko. And don't go do anything stupid!' _Raimundo sat by the window of the Xiaolin Temple and stared at the moon with a distant look in his eyes, knowing Kimiko was not one to go out and do something rash. That was his line of duty.

"You okay, partner? You're lookin' a little down." Clay put a hand on Raimundos' shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" The dragon of wind (in training) put on a fake smile and raised his hands in front of his face, trying to assure the Texas cowboy.

"Okay, if you say so Raimundo." Clay shrugged and walked away, but if you saw his face when his back was turned to Raimundo you could tell he wasn't satisfied. Maybe Master Fung would know what was wrong with the Brazilian boy.

"Greetings Clay! What seems to be the problem?" Omi smiled up at him, curiosity written all over his face.

"Aw, nothin'. Well actually, I think something's up with Raimundo. He ain't acting like himself." Clay said, looking back at said dragon in training.

"Who is he acting like, then?" Omi questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion. Clay simply sighed in response and waved his hand, dismissing the subject.

"Never mind, Omi." The Texan began to walk away and continue his quest to seek out Master Fung when Omi spoke up behind him.

"One more thing. Have you perhaps seen Kimiko anywhere? She hasn't been around since the sun set." Clay stopped to puzzle this, and once he realized what the miniscule monk had said was true he replied.

"No, Omi, I haven't seen her. Go ask Rai, he might know where Kimi is." Omi thanked Clay for his bit of help and left, leaving the cowboy beside himself. _'Maybe that's why Raimundo is more vacant than usual….he does seem to have some sort of feelings toward Kimiko…' _Now he was sure Master Fung would know the answer to this dilemma, but he decided it was probably best if he just kept to himself and let everything play out. I mean, that's what he did best wasn't it?

---------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko stopped and sat down on an old fallen log, ignoring the squishy dampness of decay. _'It's gotten so chilly!' _She shivered and rubbed her arms. Suddenly stopping she rolled her eyes and sighed at her own stupidity. _'I'm such an idiot….'_ With an exasperated sigh she muttered 'Judilai flip, fire' with total enthusiasm (note sarcasm. Hey, that rhymed!). In an instant her element engulfed her and Kimiko was warmed up in an instant, enjoying the blissful heat of her own fire. The flames dissipated and she was left feeling delightfully warm and comfortable again. The cool night air didn't bug her anymore so she continued walking, and to her utter joy (yet again, note sarcasm) the wind picked up and pierced through the thinning canopy, picking up fallen leaves and dancing them around Kimikos' feet.

"Stupid Rai!!! He just HAD to be the dragon of wind! I just had to end up coming to a place where the wind won't go away!!" Kimiko stared down at her feet in sorrow, her eyes cloudy and upset. "I just had to fall in love with someone who doesn't even like me a little bit more than a friend…." She whispered, all of her previous annoyance with the weather pattern gone.

The wind swept through her hair, and she wished so badly that she could run her fingers through Raimundos' lovely locks. Finally giving up on her attempt to leave her love for the Brazilian boy here in the wilderness (that's what she came here to do in the first place), Kimiko sat down on yet another fallen log. This boy was ripping her perfect painting of life to shreds, and she could do nothing to stop it. The cruelest part was that--

--------------------------------------------------------------

--she didn't even know she was doing it. Raimundo stood and began walking aimlessly around the temple, hoping he wouldn't have any more run-ins with worried friends. Well, if Kimiko just popped up out of nowhere and wanted to console him….

"Urg!" Raimundo shook his head viciously to clear it of his reoccurring 'Kimi thoughts', as he had dubbed them.

So preoccupied he was with his nearly impossible task Raimundo didn't even bother to watch where he was going. And that's what led him to crashing into Master Fung and falling back onto the floor, quite startled with it all.

"Something bothering you, Raimundo?" The elder spoke, watching as said apprentice stood and brushed himself off hastily.

"Uhhh…" was his oh so intelligent reply. His brain was scrambling to find the right words to say without sounding like, well, a squishy lovesick puppy out hunting for his lost beloved. "I was wondering if you knew where Kimiko was, because….she….challenged me to a game of Goo Zombies three?" Rai finished uncertainly, hoping Master Fung wouldn't see through his pitiful excuse. Too bad the old man was to wise and all knowing for that.

"No Raimundo, I have not seen Kimiko lately. But perhaps your dragon abilities could help you with that." Master Fung quirked a brow at Raimundo, egging him on to ask that ever so obvious question.

"How could dragon abilities help me find Kimiko?" Raimundo asked quizzically, his brows furrowed and his head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Well, my young apprentice, you Xiaolin warriors are connected by a special bond. The easiest way to find your companions without knowing where they are is to simply follow this bond." Raimundo only looked at him like he was crazy, so Master Fung continued.

"I believe it should be easiest for the dragon of the wind, because you have the very air around you to tell you all its little secrets. Simply focus your mind on who you are searching for, and use your element for guidance. Once you have located your missing person, finding them should be easy enough."

"Okay." Raimundo didn't hear half of the things Master Fung said, seeing as how his mind was a bit distracted, but he sure wasn't going to tell his teacher that.

He decided to go sit on the roof to try and find Kimiko, because he figured that would be the place he would be the most in tune with his element. Once he had positioned himself comfortably he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Well, it wasn't that difficult for one so empty-headed, but there was one thing that simply refused to go. Kimiko, of all things-er, people, I guess you would say. But Rai decided to just let her lovely image linger, because she was the one he was trying to find, right? The wind rushed past him and rustled the leaves of the nearby trees, creating a calming sound that put Raimundo in a state of near sleep. His breathing evened out as he focused, following the path of the wind. He watched scenery fly by, as if he were having an out of body experience.

Finally the flow of the wind slowed considerably above a large field, and then it drifted over the forest nearby. Raimundo couldn't see very well through the foliage, but since it was autumn the leaves had thinned out considerably giving him a semi-decent view. Beneath the boughs he could see the small figure of Kimiko, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sat huddled up on a log. The first thing he thought was that he wanted to see her close. In turn the wind swept him down through the trees and he hovered beside Kimiko. When he saw her face he saddened because tears were rolling down her cheeks. He wanted to comfort her, but when he reached out to put his hand on her shoulder he went right through her. Somewhat stunned Raimundo looked at his hand in an odd way for a second before remembering that he was only a spirit, so to speak.

All of a sudden the wind picked up again and he was swept away back to the roof of the temple. Jumping to his feet Raimundo glanced quickly before jumping, letting the wind cushion his descent and pull him forward. These were the times when he was glad he was the dragon of wind, seeing as how he could practically fly! Now Raimundo was sweeping over landscapes, stopping every once and a while to recoup. I mean, using his power extensively like this got tiring! It seemed to take him forever, and he was getting more impatient by the minute. He had to get to Kimiko, he had to comfort her. He just hoped he wouldn't be shoved away….

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko had cried herself out, and as a result her eyes were puffy and pink from rubbing them. She didn't want to go back to the temple just yet, she looked like a wreck. She just needed time to settle down, and let her sore eyes rest. Kimiko got up from the log feeling quite uneasy. She swore at one point she had felt someone watching her, but nobody was there. _'Calm down, Kimiko. You're just upset over a stupid boy! No one is stalking me….I hope.' _She took a quick glance around her before walking again, just to confirm her thoughts. Shaking her head she mentally laughed and kicked herself for being so stupid. There wasn't a soul in sight! No way was somebody stalking her! The weird feeling had passed a while ago, but that didn't keep her from worrying.

Stupid walk, stupid woods! This place was suppose to calm her nerves and help her let go of her troubles, not add more to her plate! _'Next time I go on a walk I'll remember to go during the day…' _The next ten minutes went by in peaceful silence, and Kimiko finally began to calm down and enjoy the fresh night air. She never really realized how far she had walked until she emerged from the forest. She stared up at the moon that hung in the bright clear sky, and she pictured herself wearing a dress the color of the moonlight. She was twirling and gliding across an imaginary dance floor with…..Raimundo?! _'Great!! I was just beginning to relax and forget about him until now! Out of all the nice guys I've met I had to fall for the cocky jerk!' _Kimiko had worked herself into a huff, and she ran blindly back into the woods as fresh tears burned her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Why can't I just forget him and move on!?" Kimiko collapsed on a moss covered rock and buried her face in the soft greenery as it soaked up her tears. "He'll never be able to understand anyway…..he's too wrapped up in the gorgeous girls he meets when we leave the temple…." Her sobs were lost in the thick moss as she cried.

------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo finally saw the familiar tops of the trees where he last saw Kimiko, and was crestfallen to find she wasn't there. Dropping to the ground he began to look for her, searching for a speck of red in the distance or the creamy white of her pants. He walked for some time, and just as he began to worry he spotted Kimikos' huddled form on a mossy rock. He snuck quietly over to her, and not daring to reveal his own feelings toward her he spoke in a kidding tone.

"Hey Kimiko, what's wrong?" he rolled his eyes at her even though she couldn't see him, trying to make himself believe he really didn't care. "I hope you're not crying over some boy!" At the sound of his voice Kimiko tensed and she fell into a dead silence, cutting her current sob short.

She whipped around and stared up at Raimundo with crystal blues eyes brimming with tears, and she knew she looked absolutely horrid with puffy pink cheeks rubbed one too many times to clear them of tears. Rai stared down at her with a look of shock clearly etched on his face.

"Kimiko? Are you okay?" his features shifted from shock to worry, and he subconsciously bent down and wiped a stray tear from Kimikos' cheek.

Now it was her turn to act startled. _'Is he….actually worried about me? No! He's…he's just flirting again! He has to be! Not a snowballs chance in hell would he actually be worried about me! Would he…?' _Kimiko finally took notice of how close they were and cleared her throat in an attempt to get Rai to step back so she could stand and brush herself off. Her plan succeeded.

"I'm fine." She replied stonily and began to walk away, hoping that her cold shoulder attitude would be enough to make Raimundo leave her alone. Her plan failed……miserably.

"Well, judging by the look on your face I'd say you're not fine. So who is this guy?" Rai jogged to close the space between the two, and then slowed down to a walk when he evened out with Kimiko. "C'mon, Kimi", Rai taunted in a smooth tone, "what's this guy like?"

Kimiko shot an icy glare at him when he elbowed her in an attempt to make her spill.

"Well, if you must know, he's slightly taller than I am, about your height," she waved her hand at Rai in a nonchalant way, "he's got the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen out of all the places I've been, his real smile is enough to keep me happy for an entire day, he's got the sexiest voice I have ever heard, but don't even get me started on his personality. That's one thing I wish I could change." Kimiko had a dreamy look in her eyes the entire time she was describing this 'mystery man' until she mentioned his personality, and when saying that she rolled her eyes.

"Huh….why do you want to change his personality?" Rai gazed at Kimiko curiously and a wee bit hurt that there was some guy out there that was more suave than him and had the one and only in his life head over heels in love.

"Because…" She hung her head sadly. "If he weren't so…if he was just a little bit more caring instead of jumping from one gorgeous girl he sees to the next….he might just take the time to notice me." Kimiko was on the verge of tears again which caused a spark of sadness to flicker in Raimundos' eyes.

"Oh." He murmured, definitely hurt that Kimiko was so much in love that she was willing to wait for this guys attention while he was off with some other girl paying her no heed.

Raimundo noticed a tear slide down Kimikos' cheek, and without saying anything he simply lifted her up and sat down on a nearby log (A/N: jeez, there sure are a lot of logs conveniently place in these woods, huh?) and brought the startled girl down on his lap. After doing so he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, a glum look plastered to his face. Kimiko widened her eyes in shock, totally forgetting about the tear that betrayed her every will for it to stay in her eye. She was still baffled and couldn't think of anything to say, and her bafflement increased when Rai brushed the tears on her cheek gently away with his thumb. What was he doing!? Raimundo was never…….oh it was so confusing! Kimiko finally managed to gain control over her tongue once more.

"Rai? What….what are you…?" she hadn't totally overcome the shock of her current situation and wasn't able to voice the rest of her question.

Raimundo bluntly ignored it and asked one of his own. "So. Does this guy have a name?" Kimiko had never heard him sound so lifeless, so monotone and dull.

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to believe what she was about to say. _'Get it over with Kimiko! Life's no fun without taking any risks!' _

"Yes, in fact, does have a name. And before I tell you who he is, I'd like you to know that even his name is one to be loved!" With that said she snuggled down into Raimundos' lap, so now her head was just below his chin.

'_Why is she doing this to me? I think she's actually flirting, and she's just about to tell me who she loves!??! I don't know if I can take this much longer!' _Raimundo tensed slightly, and then with a lifeless sigh he rested his chin on the top of Kimikos' head.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or do I have to sit here until I'm ninety?" Raimundo covered his annoyance with a bland, uninterested tone.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kimiko taunted him, hoping he would get fed up with her antics and leave so she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it!" Raimundo grumbled and added on in his head, _'So I can wish you good luck with this guy and get on with wallowing in my own heartbreak.' _

"Well…..I'll give you a hint. His name begins with an 'r'." Kimiko said, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

"An 'r', huh? How about…..Roy?"

"Nope!"

"Rick?"

"No!"

"Sheesh….I dunno, Randal?"

"Not even close!!"

"Then I give up. Tell me."

"Okay, you're the one who wanted to know!" Kimiko tweaked the skin on Raimundos' arm that was currently wrapped about her waist playfully, and in turn he waved his hand to shoo hers away.

"C'mon! Just spit it out!" He was starting to get impatient, and if she delayed any longer he'd probably go nuts and start pulling his hair out in frustration.

"I'm going! I'm going!! Cool your jets!" Kimiko shifted and took a deep breath, the nervous butterflies in her stomach transforming into insane gerbils trying to make an escape from a house full of cats. "His name is……"

"Yes!?" Raimundo raised his eyebrows and tightened his grip on Kimikos' waist, just incase she chickened out and tried to make a break for it.

"His name is…" _'Now or never Kimiko!' _

"Raimundo. Raimundo Pedrosa.

Total silence. Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the first jeers to be said, the first out of many. But they didn't come. After what seemed to be an eternity Kimiko heard Raimundo whisper hoarsely under his breath.

"Holy hell……." Raimundo was wide-eyed with shock. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just say _his _name? It was too good to be true! At the moment he questioned his sanity, so he asked again.

"Wha….what did you say?" Kimiko squirmed slightly, for she was quite uncomfortable in such a tense situation. She gulped in air and tried to reply in a confident sounding voice, but it came out weak and shaky.

"I said…..Raimundo Pedrosa. That's your name, if you haven't figured that out yet." Now she was sure the rest of her life would be turned into a living hell, and Rai would never let her live this day down.

"Kimiko…..you love…me? You said all those things….about me?" His voice was quiet and uncertain, and at this point he really needed to see her face, he needed to know she wasn't lying to him.

Before she could answer Raimundo retracted his arms from around her waist and lifted Kimiko up and turned her around so she was facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist. They sat like that for a long time, just staring into each others eyes. Rai was scrutinizing her mercilessly, searching for the slightest trace of deceit. Kimiko was staring at him with equal intensity, scanning his eyes for any sign of ridicule at her feelings towards him. The only thing the two found was total seriousness and pure truth, nothing but it.

"Kimiko…." Raimundos' face broke into a genuine smile and his eyes glistened with joy.

In turn Kimiko smiled, relief washed over her and made the insane gerbils vanish. Tears welled up in her crystal blue orbs and she sniffled. He hadn't jeered at her or turned her away…..did that mean that he loved her back? Raimundo tipped his head to the side in furrowed his brow in concern. He noticed the tears in Kimikos' eyes and wondered why she was about to cry. Kimiko hiccupped and the tears blurring her vision spilled over and cascaded down her cheeks. Raimundo raised his hand and wiped the salty water droplets gently away with his thumb, and then he frowned in confusion.

"Kimiko….why are you crying? I thought, I thought you were happy!" Kimiko half laughed half hiccupped in response.

"Rai! I am happy! These are tears of joy, stupid!" Raimundo grinned again when she said that.

"So……does this mean that…..that you….love me too?" Kimiko cocked her head and she looked at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Raimundo nodded. "Yes. Yes it does." And with that said he could no longer contain his happiness and he pulled Kimiko closer to him, and then he leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

It was short, but Rai had done that as more of an invitation than a kiss. Kimikos' smile broadened and she kissed him back, only this time it was more fulfilling. Rai grew bold and he ran his tongue over Kimikos' bottom lip requesting entrance. She all too gladly let him in and they both enjoyed the taste of each others mouth. Finally they parted, their breathing deepened significantly. Raimundo smirked playfully at Kimiko, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"So, you ready to head back to the temple?" He quirked a brow at her, and she grinned deviously.

"Sure. But, we tell no one?" Kimiko raised her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"No one." Rai smiled back and they kissed again, letting the energy surge run wild through their bodies from the intensity.

"But," Kimiko spoke up as they parted and headed back to the temple, "I think Master Fung has known a lot longer than we have."

"Yeah," Raimundo took her hand and squeezed it affectionately, "I'm pretty sure of that too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!! All done! So how'd you like it? I had so much fun writing this, it's insane. But I love a good romance pairing, and I just could not resist writing a one-shot about these two! They're just so perfect for each other!! So please review and tell me what you think!!! By the way, Word was being stupid so there are a few mistakes in the last half I was meaning to fix, but now i can't find them, so if you see one don't be afraid to tell me! Later days!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
